Gifts
by DeathsBride08
Summary: A girl named Kaylie is being stalked by a vampire...just she doesn't know hes a vampire, not yet anyways. He's always leaving her gifts and pops out of no where. They don't really speak at first but as the story grows so does their relationship. 1st FF. R
1. Chapter 1

This morning when I woke up there were a dozen blood red roses laying next to me. I know who they are from. He gave them to me, this isn't the first thing he's left me. He's been leaving me lots of things. But maybe we should go back…back to the beginning. Where it all began and how it went from there.

It all started about two months ago. I, was just walking home at about 11 from a friends house. It wasn't far maybe a little more than a block away. I thought I would be fine if I walked fast. I was just walking at a normal pace when HE came out of no where. He surprised me so I froze. At first he didn't see me but he turned around and we made eye contact. For some reason I couldn't look away I tried but I just couldn't.

He was taller than me maybe about 5'8 he had a nice body not all muscles but perfect evenly sculpted. He had glowing eyes and brown hair not long but not short either. He stopped looking and smiled at me. I looked around to make sure it was me he was looking at I guess it was no one else was around. I smiled politely back and continued walking home.

I felt him there behind me the whole way. I almost thought about not going to my house but someone else's house...but his eyes stopped probing into me I couldn't feel him staring anymore...he knew…he knew I lived here. How I don't know. I could barley sleep that night. The feeling of being watched was overwhelming his eyes weren't normal when I saw him. They were, I don't know how to explain it, but they were different. He overall seemed different. Why hadn't I seen him before I've lived in this town for almost a year and I've never seen him.

The next morning after finally dozing off for maybe an hour I got up. I did the usual thing for a girl; shower, make-up, hair, etc. I'm not exactly like other kids around here. We live in a rich neighborhood. My dad owns this major company and my mom works for some public thing. Most of the girls around here are all crazy and stuck up. The ones that think the world has ended if they have a bad hair day or a nail breaks or if they get dirty. I'm not like them I don't dress like they do. I have a select group of friends. I stand out from some of them to. They live in the same neighborhood but they think of more than just themselves.

My best friend is basically the only one that knows about anything. She knows everything about me. She's like my sister, just more like me and less like my family, even though I've only know her for maybe five months or so. We hang out all the time. She pushes me to find out more about him but its hard. He pops up at random moments its not like we have a schedule. I'm always alone when he does come around. Sadly I don't even know his name yet. I'm not even sure if he knows mine with what little words we've said he seems to know a lot about me.

The second time I saw him I was at the park sitting under a tree reading a book for school. It was maybe 3 days after I saw him the first time. I had headphones in my ears listening to my ipod to drain out the older kids still playing. It had just gotten dark but there was a light in the tree hovering over the park. I felt that same tingling feeling, someone was watching me again. The probing felt like it did that night when I first saw him.

When I looked up he was sitting in a swing straight in front of me. He was watching me like that night with his glowing dark eyes. He didn't say anything he just looked. His eyes caught mine and again I couldn't look away. They were drawing me in slowly but surely. You could get lost looking in his eyes. I was falling deeper and deeper and he knew it. I tried to pull away and stop looking but something was stopping me. HE was stopping me. He did it again he smiled and walked away. Not a word there weren't words for the first few meetings.

I couldn't read anymore after that and decided to head home. Once there I went straight to my room and the first gift was there on my bed. I smiled not thinking it was from him. I thought about who it could be from I knew one kid I hung out with liked me. His name was max but when I picked it up I knew it was from him. How did he know what bedroom was mine. There seven bed rooms in our house. Maybe its because it stands out from all the others not pink or blue or red. It was A deep purple color with black moons and stars on it. If you could even see the stars from so many posters and pictures. There were so many of me and my friends. Our faces coved one whole wall.

I opened the small box I found on my bed and inside it was a small charm. How did he know? I lifted my pants leg and there it was a small bracelet…yes I know bracelets go on your arm but I had taken it off at the park and put it there so it wouldn't get in the way of me taking notes on the book. I smiled and hooked the charm to the empty circle. I had been meaning to get another one when I lost the old one but I hadn't got around to it. I took the bracelet off and held it at eye level. The charm he had given me was a music note. Strange how did he know anything about me we never spoke. He was so strange and yet oh so confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Aidens POV

Today I left her roses by her while she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful she didn't even know I came in. Its not the first thing I've left her its just one of many. I can tell you how it all started from the first night I ever saw her. The first night we caught each others glances and I went through her mind only to return again more often.

Well it started a little over two months ago. She was walking home from somewhere alone and it was around 11. It was the first time I saw her. I had walked out from between two houses. She saw me but I didn't see her at first. Then I heard a faint breathing and I turned around. . She stood out, she dressed…darker you could say she was kind of pale looking. We caught each others glances and at that first glance I went deep inside her mind to learn all I could before she looked away. I could feel her trying to look away and she just couldn't.

I took a deep breath and there was something I didn't notice before. Her scent was sweet smelling and strong. I could smell the blood running through her veins. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was short cutting to the top of my shoulder maybe around 5'5ish. She was slender not skinny…but perfect. Her hair was straight and a really dark color almost black but not. It fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a light color but in this darkness even though I could see like it was bright outside I couldn't tell exactly what shade they were. She had nice curves and was attractive. It wasn't her body or anything that had me hooked on her, it was her scent. Everyone has that one scent that is addicting to them no matter who it is you just want it. That's what she was to me now, my addicting scent.

We exchanged smiles and she continued walking after I walked away in another direction. She walked a little faster when I watcher her. I watched her the whole time. She knew I was there I could tell by how she was acting. Once she got to her house I knew it was hers I saw it in her mind. Her room was there in her mind. I saw a lot of things about her with one little probe into her mind. I was watching her she was just…I cant describe it but I was into her…deeply. She interested me in a way no one else around here, or anywhere that I've been, did. I knew I could have taken her right then on the street. I could have sank my teeth into her luscious pale looking skin right then and there…but I didn't. I didn't want to, I felt something about her. Something was telling me no, that I shouldn't do it.

I stopped watching her, I was hidden from her but she wasn't from me. She went inside after I looked away. She had another sleepless night she laid there a lot just staring blankly at nothing. I watched her through her mind. Some how at times she would push me out. She's the only one that could block things out and that just made her all the more interesting. She didn't block everything so some things I could see. She finally dozed off for awhile…but it didn't help when she got up she still looked tired. I stopped watching I felt intruding on her and what she was about to do was crossing the line. I went on like I would any other day. Hiding from the sun if it was sunny which here…it wasn't that often. It was normally cloudy and dark outside even in the middle of the day. I spent sunny days hiding out in dark places shadows typical vampire stuff…I was possibly at home with my family who were…you guessed it Vampires!

We all lived together in one giant house hidden in the woods off a long gravel road. No one came up here unless they thought to. My mom Kate isn't my real mom she's the closest to it. My dad found me when I was out on my own. My real parents died in a horrible storm. I was away visiting my grandparents in another country when it happened. My dad who I consider my dad is Luke. He found me on the street one day. I was depressed about what happened and I didn't have friends I could go to I was just by myself…lost in a world I didn't feel existed anymore. No one was there to love me my grandparents went back to their home. Luke turned me into one of his kind. He loves me like his own son…to him I am his since he did give me life…well a life way better than the one I had. Him and Kate loved me like their child. Kate stayed at home and did whatever she wanted. While Luke since he was much older than any of us he trained himself not to be affected by human blood. It had no effect on him. He did something were not sure what.

We had money lots of it so we didn't care much about how he got it. We knew it wasn't illegal we just didn't care. I had two brothers and two sisters. Around town were all adopted and everyone knows that my brothers and sisters are like couples. They are in a way. They are somehow connected and are matched for each other. I don't mind that it doesn't bother me as much as it did at first.

I was walking around the place where I first seen her and I stopped. I took a deep breath and I could smell her. She was around me somewhere. I followed her scent and there she was under a tree reading some book. I smiled but she didn't see it. I was on the swing now sitting right in front of her but we had distance between us. We wasn't thinking about anything just jotting down notes that flowed through her head from the pages of the book she was reading. It was about mythology and legends. I laughed in my head I knew there had to be stuff in there about our kind and other kinds people thought were fictional. She shifted to get comfortable and I noticed it. It was a small charm bracelet around her ankle. I lifted my eyebrow and then knew why she moved it. I saw it in her mind. It got in the way of her writing. I also saw it was missing a charm apparently one she had lost. Then she felt me probing. She pictured me in her mind and looked around.

She finally stopped and looked straight in front of her. I was there sitting in a swing right in front of her. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. I caught her thoughts again and she couldn't look away. She wanted to look away again but she couldn't she was lost in my eyes. I felt her stare it was like she was falling into a pit. I blinked to let her free and she looked away. She was asking questions in her head. Not bad ones she wondered why I was there and when I arrived. I smiled at her when she took one more look and then she looked down and I walked away. I went to a store and found the perfect charm. It was a music note that would go perfectly with her bracelet. Her room was covered and filled with bands and cd's she liked. I saw her room in her mind last night.

I went to her house with great speed. I knew she was on her way home. Vampires of course had great speed. I was in her room and her scent was everyone. My mouth was watering and I loved it. One wall caught my attention more than other. It was covered with the faces I'd seen in her mind last night. I smiled and knew I had to hurry. I wanted to stay but she was almost here. I could here her thoughts. I laid the small box on her bed and out I went. Back outside away from her into the hidden place where I watched last night. I saw her go into her room. I saw a smile creep across her face when she saw it and another even bigger again when she opened it. She knew it was me I flashed through her mind. That was the first gift and she and I both knew it wasn't the last.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Im going to try and update the next chapter soon. The Guy chapters are a little easier since its based off the girls chapters but still hard because i have to get into a vampire guys head and what he thinks and GWAh...Hopefully soon maybe tomorrow or wed. Thanks love you guys! MWAH!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylie's POV

The next few times we saw each other were simple. Id be walking and he would walk by. He would also give me that smile and we would have the single moment where our eyes linked. God his eyes were like a book themselves. You read and read over and over again but you just don't understand a word it says. I would smile back and just continue what I was doing.

The next interesting run in wasn't just me and him. I was sitting at a small restaurant with some friends. We were sitting at a round table outside eating what we ordered. It was the same group I was always with if I was with a group. We were laughing and joking around like friends do. I went to take a bite of my hamburger and I felt it. I felt him staring. I knew it was him no one gave me that much attention. Except maybe Chad but he knows were only friends. But no this was even different from Chad's stare. This was a prickling stare. While everyone was busy talking and joking I turned.

When I turned around he was there of course. He was sitting with people I don't know. More people that looked like him. They were pale looking like him but they seemed to pair up beside him like couples. Maybe they were family. I don't know. But I sat turned toward him. He was staring right at me with those damn eyes again. I just wish I could read his thoughts. His eyes gave so much and so little at the same time. Then his lips curled into a smile that same smile he gives off. Irresistible, perfect and strange all at the same time. I couldn't help but smile back again.

I was just about to say something to him for the first time but I was elbowed in the side by Jade. I smiled one last time at him and turned around. I felt him stare for a second then I heard him and his friends or whoever they were to him leave. I took a glance to the side and he looked at me to. I smiled then laughed at a joke Chad told. I hated to ignore them so I acted like I actually heard what ever it was he said. We all finished eating and left all piling up into my car. I let jade drive she had been bugging me all day to let her drive it so I let her. She gladly hopped in the drivers seat and I took her normal seat…Shotgun.

Jade drove so slow it was like an old lady. She drove us to the park where we usually hung out. We all piled under the normal tree and we all complained about her grandma driving.

"GOD LEE SORRY" She shouted as us in a playful voice. "I didn't want to wreck her new car!" She added at the end.

I shrugged and smiled. "Mom and dad would just buy me another and try to bribe me with it" I laughed as I sat down up against the tree.

We continued on just sitting and hanging out like we always did. Jade would ask stupid questions. I swear sometimes when you talk to her you had to lower your IQ to understand her. But of course everyone ahs their moments…she just happens to have a lot of them. Her and Jake were together all the time. They were a cute couple. Then there were the few others that just didn't care. We kept each other calm and collected. We were like one big family a true family that helped each other out whenever we could.

We just started talking about school and how fast it was approaching. It really wasn't summer just started about a week or two ago. I nudged Jake when he said something about Jade. Then we all busted out laughing. In the middle of laughing I felt him staring again. Just like the other day when I was reading. My face was covered with my hair as I looked up. I slowly pushed it back and smiled. He was there again sitting on the same swing. Jade was staring at him and she was staring right back. I laughed to myself and nudged her.

He then stopped and turned to me with a welcoming smile. Jade turned to me and gave me that _"GO! NOW!" _look. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I stood up dusting my self off while everyone else besides jade and me were talking. She smiled and pushed me towards him. I turned back at her with a _"STOP IM GOING GOSH" _look. I smiled and pushed the now falling in my face bangs back.

He smiled again at me as I sat down in a swing beside him. Jade was watching me closely and I gave her a _"don't worry about me" _look to reassure her. She joined the others in their talk as I turned to him. He smiled at me when I turned top him. I started laughing and he gave me a look like I scared him. I smiled "sorry…" I said quietly "and thanks…" I paused and lifted my wrist to show off the charm and to think of his name. But I didn't know his name. "ummm…thanks …but I don't know your name yet…" I laughed looking down then lifted my head up my bangs falling back over my face.

I felt jade looking at me and I flashed her a smile. She worried about me a lot…well we worried about each other a lot. Then I felt him looking and I turned away from Jade to him.

"Aiden" he said looking straight at me with those eyes again.

This time I could really see them. He had hazel green eyes they were so pretty. But why did they look dark red the other night? Maybe I was seeing something.

"Kaylie and thanks again" I said starting to swing a little bit.

I saw his grasp on the swing chains tighten and he looked back. The people he was with earlier were there and they looked like they were waiting for him.

"I have to go sorry" He yelled out as he jumped out of the swing and ran to the people.

"WAIT" I yelled out but I don't think he could hear me.

I stood up from the swing a little saddened but happy. I finally knew his name. I sat back down against the tree with a smile on my face. They were still talking about the same thing when I left. Chad smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I felt a nudge in my side and I turned to Jade. She was the only one besides Chad that noticed I left. She smiled and gave the "well??!!" look. I laughed and scooted closer to her so we could whisper to each other.

Leaning into her ear smiling I cupped my hand over her ear.

"his name's Aiden…and that's all he really told me before he had to go" I whispered and she yelped.

We laughed unnoticed by the group except by Jake who shifted to make his arm comfortable again. He looked up at me and nodded. He gave a nod and licked his lips when his finger poked me in my side closest to Jade. I rolled my eyes and so did Jade. We knew he was playing he always did. Then she leaned into me and whispered back.

"He's hot just your type! You should see him more! OoO invite him to go with us next weekend!!" she said excitedly but still in a whisper. I rolled my eyes at her and nudged her and Jake gave a grunt as he was elbowed unexpectedly by Jade on accident. We giggled again.

"Maybe...if I see him again and have time to actually talk." I said then we joined in on the others conversation.


	4. authors note

I'm so sorry readers! I know you really want me to continue with it and I promise I will.

I know it's been a super long time since I have done anything with it. But I have been working on revising the first few chapters. I had it all written down in a note book. That took me forever to copy . and then someone stole the note book. I mean why would anyone steal a story??? But yes I am going to rewrite the first few chapters and eventually start the next one and I have a few ideas in mind for the 5th one since the 4th is just the same thing in the guys POV.

But it will have to be done after I get through all these projects and stuff. To be honest…my grades are suffering badly right now…so am I from it being all springish and stuff…I swear I'm going to start coughing up my insides.

So I do apologize! And I promise I haven't forgotten about it! I'm reminded a lot by this one guy at school that swears I'm a vampire… I ONLY BIT HIM ONCE ok?! And now he promises were gonna have Spanish vampire babies. But now I'm just ranting. So yes I AM working on it.

And WHOOO hopefully getting myself some wonderful tarot cards soon!

Love ya's and thanks for reading!!!

Krystle BAM THAT'S MY NAME!… feel special that you know it. .


End file.
